Question: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{5z + 7}{4z + 1} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4z + 1$ $ 5z + 7 = \dfrac{4z + 1}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ 4(5z + 7) = 4z + 1 $ $20z + 28 = 4z + 1$ $16z + 28 = 1$ $16z = -27$ $z = -\dfrac{27}{16}$